1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic light-sensitive sheet for the color diffusion transfer process and, more particularly, to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive sheet for the color diffusion transfer process containing a dye releasing redox compound (hereafter DRR compound) having a novel redox moiety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color diffusion transfer color image forming processes using a dye releasing redox compound are described in Japanese Patent Applications (OPI) 33826/1973, 114424/1974, 126331/1974, 126332/1974, 115528/1975 and 104343/1976, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,312, 3,931,144, 3,954,476 and Research Disclosure, No. 13024 (1975) and 196475 (1977). The term "dye releasing redox compound" means a compound containing therein a group referred to as a redox moiety and a dye or a dye precursor moiety. The redox moiety renders the redox compound immobile due to a ballast group attached thereto, but by an oxidation reduction (redox) reaction under alkaline conditions the compound splits and releases a compound having the dye moiety (a dye compound). For instance, when a light-sensitive element having a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and a dye-releasing redox compound associated therewith is exposed and developed with an alkaline processing solution, the redox moiety per se is oxidized in proportion to the amount of developed silver halide and the compound splits into a compound having a dye moiety and a nondiffusible quinone compound with the alkaline processing solution. As a result, the compound having a dye moiety diffuses into an image-receiving layer to provide a transferred image therein.
Examples of dye-releasing redox compounds which release magenta dyes are described in Japanese Patent Applications (OPI) 115528/1975 and 114424/1974, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,380 and 3,931,144, etc. However, technical problems are encountered using these magenta dye releasing redox compounds specifically described in such prior art, in that the transferred color images have insufficient stability (for example, the light fastness of the images is insufficient and the images fade to a large extent even in a dark place) and in that the transfer of the dye compound is not adequate.
For instance, with respect to the fading-in-dark of transferred images, it has been known that when a polymer acid such as polyacrylic acid, a copolymer of acrylic acid and butyl acrylate, etc., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,819 hereinafter described, is used in a neutralizing layer, adversely influences to the fading of transferred color images. It has also been found upon further investigation that unreacted butyl acrylate monomer exceptionally degrades magenta color images obtained from prior art dye-releasing redox compounds such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,380. However, it is extremely difficult from a technical standpoint to limit the amount of unreacted monomer during the synthesis of polymer acid for a neutralizing layer to an extent that it does not adversely influence the fastness of the images. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a redox compound which releases a dye compound which is less sensitive to such a monomer.